


Cirice

by keh26



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keh26/pseuds/keh26
Summary: Started off as a fill from the eagle_kink requesting a story based on the J Lo song "Until It Beats No More".Basically, Esca owns a coffee shop, meets Marcus through an ex, and things go from there. With lots of angst because that's what happens when I write these two.Un-beta'd. As if you couldn't tell...





	1. Chapter 1

Esca didn’t need to turn around from cleaning the espresso machine to recognize the laugh that came through the front door of the cafe, the bell signaling an arrival too late. His first thought was hope. Hope that Seal was here for him. To apologize for overreacting and take him back. He hadn’t ditched the important dinner at Seal’s dad’s place for any old reason. His family had died, _fucking died_ , in a car crash and he’d gone home for their funerals. He’d come back from England completely shattered only to find Seal had left his stuff in the empty apartment above the shop. He hadn't seen waited until Esca was back to kick him out. It wasn’t like he hadn’t told Seal he was leaving. Seal was _with him_ when he got the call. He’d watched Esca fall apart and helped him book the flight home. Then while he was gone Seal had decided-

“Esca… anybody home?” Seal’s voice held a hint of annoyance and Esca realized the man had been talking to him.

“Sorry, Seal,” Esca turned and saw they weren’t alone. _So he’s not here for me…_ The stranger was taller and bulkier than both of them, but probably the most handsome man he’d ever seen. Esca couldn’t blame Liathan for that, he couldn’t compete with the dirty-blonde, pouty-lipped, fucking god in front of him. He turned his attention back to the man he’d hoped to marry. “The usual, Liathan?” He waited for a nod before turning to make the milky Earl Grey.

“What would you like, Marcus?” Esca hated to hear Liathan using his sweet, flirty voice on someone else. It had always melted Esca and he suppressed a shiver.

“Oh, uh…” The stranger stuttered as if he hadn’t been expecting any questions. _So he’s an idiot. At least he’s not perfect._ “Just a black coffee.” Esca nodded, starting the coffee before turning back to the counter.

“Seven fifty.”

Liathan had the gall to look surprised. “Since when have I had to pay? The whole reason we came was because I never had to pay!”

Marcus looked embarrassed but Esca didn’t notice. “Did you also tell your date that you didn’t have to pay because you were fucking the owner?”

Liathan opened his mouth to argue but Marcus shoved a $20 on the counter. “Here, it’s no big deal. We’ll go sit down.”

Esca finished making the drinks, resisted the urge to spit in one or both, and brought them and Marcus’s change over to the table. Marcus thanked him quietly but didn’t even get a glance as Esca returned to finish cleaning up the counter. Of course Seal - _no, he’s not your Seal anymore, he’s just Liathan -_ would come five minutes before Esca closed. He ended up waiting more than an hour before the couple finally left, holding hands. Heading over to clean up their table, a dull pang of surprise flashed through Esca when he found a new $20 bill waiting for him on the table. Liathan was the worst tipper in the world, something he’d learned from his rich father, and it was something Esca had always rectified when Liathan wasn’t looking. As a small-business owner, he knew how important tips were. After washing the last two cups, Esca headed upstairs to his empty studio apartment and a late dinner of Whiskey.

 

* * *

 

Marcus was at the door to Cuppa when the beautiful redhead opened the door.

“Need your coffee that bad, hm? Well come on in, what can I get started for you?” Usually, Marcus could appreciate a woman as much as a man, but since last night all he could think about was Esca.

“I was hoping Esca would be here” he admitted before realizing he hadn't even looked at the menu last night. He hated black coffee but he had been so taken off guard by Esca, he had blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Well he better be down soon, the rush starts in five minutes and if he isn't here by then he's going to hear about it.” She was smiling as she said it, but as soon as Marcus had mentioned Esca’s name she was looking at him carefully. He hoped Esca hadn't already told her about last night, but he wouldn't blame her for being suspicious of him. He would just wait for Esca to be available, ordering a specialty drink and sitting down at a small table in the corner where he could look out the window for Esca’s arrival and see him at the counter.

Despite the warning, he wasn't prepared for the onslaught that ten past 6 brought. Suddenly the shop was full with a line out the door. He hadn't seen Esca arrive but suddenly his perfectly accented voice was calling out names. God, there were so many things Marcus wanted to say to him. _I'm sorry, I didn't know, you deserve better, please read the dictionary to me just so I can hear you talk…_

He looked up when someone cleared their throat next to him, but it was just the redhead from earlier.

“If you are just waiting for Liathan like Esca thinks you are, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. He is no longer welcome here-”

“For fuck's sake Cottia, we still have a line! And I can fight my own battles!”

She smiled at the dirty look Esca was giving her and flounced back to the counter. “I know you can, love. But why should you when I can do it for you?”

_Shit, he thinks I'm here to rub his face in it._ Now he really needed to stay and talk to him.

 

It was a couple of hours of Marcus sipping his coffee and watching the two behind the counter before Esca made it to Marcus’s table. Now that he was close, Marcus could see he didn't look well. There were dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were a little sunken. His hair was unkempt and he had a couple days stubble on him. He still took Marcus’s breath away, though, and when he slid into the seat across from him Marcus briefly forgot everything he had rehearsed before.

“Was there something I could do for you?”

_God, everything_ “I'm sorry. I met Liathan at work a few days ago and when he asked me on a date I didn't realize it was to try and wave me in front of his ex.” Marcus rubbed his face, knowing he was probably turning a nice shade of red. “He told me about how you agreed to go to the dinner where his father passed him the company and you ditched him and I was totally sold on his side until he said you missed it for your entire family’s funeral and I just wanted to come and talk to you and tell you how sorry I was for being some weird power play for him. And maybe take you out for breakfast as an apology.”

Esca was watching him through narrowed eyes. Eyes that looked like they could tear him apart. Or at least they could before they got so tired and sad. “I don't need your fuckin' pity date and besides I have a business to run-”

“Esca go, I have this!”

“Christ Cottia, mind your own business or I'll fire you!”

Once again Marcus was surprised by how unphased Cottia seemed to his threats. He wasn't even yelling at him and Marcus wanted to apologize.

“You're still here.” Esca was looking at him again.

“It's not a pity date at all. You are already much more interesting than my date last night was and I want to get to know you-”

“Fuck off. Get out.”

 

Esca ended up alone in his studio again that night. It wasn’t even really a studio. It was a room with a bathroom and it was only livable because the cafe had a full kitchen downstairs. He turned on the heated blanket, not wanting to bother to turn on the heat. It was starting to get chilly now that it was late fall. Stripping his clothes off to get into bed, he looked around to see what drink might help keep the dreams away. Of course, none of them would. He knew that he had tried them all already. With a sigh, he decided to skip dinner and just go to bed.

The dream took hold of him immediately. He was sitting in the back seat of his parents’ car, one of his brothers on either side, and they were playing car bingo. It was a game his parents had taught them as a way to keep them busy on drives. Whoever could find a car in every color first won. Esca no longer looked for the elusive yellow or purple car (the hardest colors to find). Now, he looked for the white Porsche Panamera Liathan drove. Sure enough, it appeared and slammed into his parents’ car, sending it rolling down a grassy hill. It had happened for days, ever since he got back from England 10 days ago, but the accident never stopped being terrifying. He knew it wasn’t real and he was terrified, and the idea that his family had really gone through this made it even worse. He used to try and climb out of the car, run up the hill yelling for help, but now he waited. Liathan would come soon.

And he did, grabbing Esca under his arms and hauling him out of the burning wreckage. “Esca, run. Run, Esca, _run_!”

Suddenly he was running. He didn’t want to, but his legs wouldn’t stop. It didn’t matter anyway, soon enough Liathan’s Porsche would be running him down anyway. Just as he thought that he felt the heat of the headlights on his back and the roar of an engine filled his ears. He woke up in a clammy sweat just as his alarm went off.


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus hadn’t planned on coming back. Esca had told him to leave and that isn’t something people say when they want you to come back, yet here he was. Standing outside the cafe right before opening time. This time, Cottia let him in early.

“Did you like the Caledonii you got yesterday? Did you want another?”

“Yes, please Cottia. It was delicious.” It had been. She had said it was a dark chocolate mocha with smoked sea salt but it had reminded him of a place he had never been. A dark, stormy night on the coast, where waves crashed below the cliff as he sat next to a smokey fire.

His thoughts were broken when Cottia sat down the cup in front of him. He smiled at the waves she’d drawn on top with milk foam. Clearly, it reminded her of the sea, too. “Thank you. Can I have two muffins, too? Whatever kind you recommend.” He smiled at Cottia in thanks.

“Oh, you’re back.”

Both looked over to where Esca had appeared on the stairs behind the counter. That’s why Marcus hadn’t seen him come in the other day.

“I am. I bought you a muffin so you’ll have to come eat breakfast with me.”

“What if I don’t?”

Marcus shrugged. “I guess I’ll just have to sit here and stare at the muffins until you do.”

 

Esca sat down across from Marcus about four hours later. Just as Marcus had promised, he had stared at the two muffins while he waited for Esca to eat.

“You have until I am done eating” was all Esca said as he cut the muffin into quarters.

“I’ve been drinking the Caledonii, but it’s a word I’ve never heard before.” Marcus watched as Esca picked up a quarter of the muffin and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing a little before washing it down with his own coffee. Apparently, Esca was going to be done in about two minutes, so they weren’t really going to have a conversation. “Well, ok. I guess I get to just talk for a couple minutes. I was born and raised in the middle of nowhere in Alabama. My dad was from Rome but came to the US when he was 18 because he wanted to join the US military. He met my mom who was of Italian descent when he was at Fort Hood in Texas. By the time I came around, he was at Fort Rucker in Alabama and was one of the highest ranked members who didn’t have a college degree. Growing up I always wanted to be just like him.” Esca finished his second quarter of the muffin and picked up the third, looking bored with Marcus’s story.

“Growing up in a small, southern town, I never assumed I was anything other than straight. I went to college in the South too, so it wasn’t until I was in the military that I realized I liked men too.” Color rose in Marcus’s cheeks. “I mean, I’m not trying to make it sound weird. It wasn’t like I watched guys in the locker room or anything. It was just something I had never considered before. I was so proud to be in the military, though, just like my dad. I started off as an officer with my degree and made it up to Captain before I got shipped off to Afghanistan. I did two tours before getting injured and honorably discharged. My parents had died during my first tour so the military was all I had left. I wanted to get as high up the ranks as I could, I wanted to make my parents proud. Now all I had was my degree and an injury. My degree was in Nursing, so I was able to take care of myself physically, but I’d felt like I’d lost everything. All I’d ever wanted to be was a soldier and now I had nothing… Now I work at Bellevue in the ER so I have weird hours and sometimes my leg acts up, but I’m pretty well prepared for the ER after everything I saw during the war.” He stopped when Esca put down his empty coffee cup and looked at his empty plate.

“I’m done with breakfast.”

Marcus nodded once as Esca stood up and collected his dishes. As he turned to go, Marcus needed to know,

“Esca.” The smaller man paused, glancing back. “If you want me to stop coming in, tell me.” Esca paused for a touch too long and Marcus tried to squish down the pang of hope in his chest.

“It would be a shame if Cottia had to try and find a new guy to try to hook me up with.” There was another, shorter pause. “The Caledonii were a Celtic tribe that lived in Northern Scotland. They were primarily fishers. I have a bachelors in British History and a Masters in Food Chemistry. The chemistry I use to roast the coffee so I wanted to bring the history in too. We’re closed tomorrow because that’s when I roast the beans, but if you come in Monday I’ll make you a Brigantes. It’s my favorite.”

By the time Marcus recovered from the shock of getting more than 4 words out of Esca, the man was back to making coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus made it to the cafe a half hour before closing, smiling at Esca when he came in. “Was that relief I saw on your face when you saw me?”

Esca made a noise that sounded offended, “I-what-no… maybe.”

Marcus gave him a softer smile. “I wouldn't stand you up. I wanted to shower after work. It's a rare day when you can make it out of a 10 hour ER shift without getting piss or shit on you.”

“Sounds lovely,” Esca smirked, starting the shots for coffee. “I promised you my favorite drink. It's the drink my mum made me when I was a kid, just with coffee.” Marcus watched as he heated the milk, added chocolate and some powder that he thought smelled like spices. Marcus watched with interest as Esca made something that looked like a Celtic design with the milk before sliding the cup to Marcus. “Enjoy.”

Marcus already knew he would. Just watching Esca make something for him made him happy. Carefully, he took a sip and hummed at the warmth in his stomach. He couldn't have told you what the spices were, but there was something in there that felt like home. “It's amazing.” He realized he was probably grinning like an idiot and covered it with another sip. Esca looked pleased and took a drink of his drink too. They sat in silence for a little while, each watching the other and quickly looking away when he was caught staring.

The bell on the cafe door rang as it shut and although Marcus couldn’t see who it was, he could tell by Esca’s face it wasn’t someone he wanted to see.

“So THIS is why you didn’t want to go on another date, Marcus?”  _ Fuck, Liathan _ .

Marcus turned around, “Nah, mostly it was because you’re a huge dick.”

“He stood me up on the biggest night of my life!”

“His entire family died!”

“I’m right here.” Esca snapped, finally finding his voice. “I didn’t stand you up, you helped me book the tickets, Liathan! You knew I was going to be gone!”

“You could have waited a week. It’s not like they weren’t already dead. You just didn’t want to be there for me. Just like you're now stealing my dates. You just get worse and worse!”

“I LOVED YOU” Esca screamed, gripping the counter with white knuckles. “I would have done anything for you! I loved you as much as you love yourself, you just don’t have any left over to give to anyone else and I was too stupid to realize that. We were together for eight years and you still couldn’t even remember when my fucking birthday was. Now get  _ out _ !”

“ _ NO _ !” Marcus felt like he was watching two children fighting as Esca made his way around the counter to force Liathan out. “Do it, Esca. Touch me and I’ll sue you so hard you’ll lose this stupid cafe. I’d  _ love _ to see you lose it, you always loved it more than me anyway.”

Esca faltered for a moment and Marcus realized Liathan was right about one thing. This cafe was all Esca had left. Everyone else he had loved was gone. Marcus stepped between them, turning towards Liathan.

“He asked you to leave. Esca may have something to lose by hurting you, but I don’t.”

“What are you going to do? He’s got this place rigged with so many cameras I could get you in prison so fast for assault-”

Marcus stared hard into his eyes, letting the side of him that had gotten him through two deployments come out. “Take it from someone who used to work in Guantanamo. Tapes can have a funny way of disappearing…” This had the desired effect of causing Liathan to pause for once and Marcus pressed his advantage, dropping his voice to a dark whisper and moving towards the intruder. “What to try me? I know just how to keep you alive when you wish you were dead. I can make you very sorry you came here…” When Marcus got closer he realized Liathan stank of alcohol. “It would be very easy to make it look like you got too drunk, had an accident. Maybe they’ll find you before you freeze to death, maybe they won’t…”

“You-you wouldn’t dare! I have enough money to put you in jail for a long time!” His voice was wavering and Marcus knew he had won.

“You can’t put me in jail if you’re paralyzed. If all you can do is blink for the next 60 years of your life, you really think you can turn me in? Nah… Esca and I will come to visit you in the hospital, though. Maybe piss in your water when no one is looking. No one but you would know and you couldn’t stop them when they fed it to you.” He leaned in, eye to eye with Liathan, looming over him. “Would you like that? Rich boy? Money can’t buy you a working spine…”

Finally, Liathan turned towards the door and practically ran out. Or at least ran as best he could when he was very drunk. Marcus straightened up and smiled, turning towards Esca only to see him disappear into the back.

“Esca?” There was a huge crash and suddenly Marcus was running towards the kitchen. “Esca!?” He pushed the door open and Esca was throwing dishes as hard as he could in all directions. “Esca, hey-” Esca slammed a ceramic plate on the counter and suddenly there was blood trailing down the side of his neck. A lot of blood. “Shit, Esca stop!” Marcus had to grab the next plate out of his hands because he didn’t seem to realize he’d hurt himself. Esca fought against Marcus’s hold and that was when he realized the smaller Englishman was crying. “Hey, hey, come here. It’s ok, give me the plate. I got you.” Marcus held Esca against his chest until he stopped struggling. “You’re bleeding. Let me look at it.” Not waiting for an answer he pushed the broken plates off the counter and swept Esca into his arms and onto the counter so the injury was at his eye-level. There was a deep gash down the side of Esca’s neck, but the ceramic seemed to have missed any major arteries. Marcus gave Esca a rueful smile. “You would manage to get me back to the ER on my night off. Come on, that is close enough to your ear you’re going to need a couple stitches.”

“I’m fine” Esca grumbled, wiping at his eyes.

“If the ER nurse tells you that you’re not fine, you listen.” Marcus scolded lightly, “Are you going to make me carry you into the ER? Because I will. And I will be sure to get all my coworkers to fawn over you.” He took Esca’s grumbling as giving in and smiled, helping him off the counter and finding a clean rag. “Here. Hold this to the cut. It’s not too deep, just a very bloody spot. This way you won’t get blood all over my car and you won’t look like the victim of an ax murderer when we get there.” Esca followed obediently out to Marcus’s old, beat-up pick-up truck. It wasn’t nearly as fancy as Liathan’s Porsche, but it felt cozy and loved. Something he had never felt in Liathan’s car. Esca sunk into the corner of the seat and the door, still grumbling that he didn’t need to go to the doctor.

 

When Marcus made it to the hospital he got out and looked to see that Esca hadn’t moved. “I will carry you. Just like a groom carries the bride over the threshold of the new house, I will carry you into the hospital.” The threat worked and Esca got out of the truck.

The nurse at the station seemed surprised to see Marcus. “Couldn’t stay away? Who have you got here?” Normally someone holding a towel to their neck would cause more concern, but she seemed to realize that if Marcus wasn’t panicking it probably wasn’t a real emergency.

Marcus smiled at her, “Hi Darline. My friend just needs a couple of stitches. He somehow managed to slice his neck on a broken dish.”

She smiled back, “Not the strangest thing we’ve seen. Not even the strangest thing tonight. It seems to be the night of people getting things stuck in their rectum. Bed 9 is open if you want to take him over there.”

“Thanks, Darline.” Marcus took Esca to the area in question and pulled the curtain around the bed. “Ok, I’m going to have you lay down a little,” he changed the position of the bed, “and I’m going to clean the cut out.” He dug through one of the drawers and came back with gloves, a cotton swab, and a little bottle of something. “It’s going to sting,” he apologized before getting the swab wet and sticking it into the cut. Esca let out a hiss but realized it was also the first time since he’d gone back to England that he’d really felt anything. The pain was better than nothing, right? He gritted his teeth and held still while Marcus worked. “I’m going to get some shots so I can numb it before I stitch you up-”

“No.”

Marcus turned, “What? Esca, it’s going to hurt if I stab you with a needle ten times.”

“Well, you better get started. I don’t like shots.” That was partly true, but he also just didn’t want to be any number than he already was. Marcus sighed in defeat and sat back down. He gave Esca a small smile.

“What is it? Lay down and think of the Queen?” He was relieved when Esca smirked.

 

Esca had to hand it to Marcus, he was a fast stitcher. He’d only needed three, but Marcus sewed him up like a pro. He realized he’d probably had experience in the Army. “Did you really work at Guantanamo?”

“What?” Marcus looked confused before he remembered how he’d threatened Liathan earlier. “Oh, no,” he was laughing now. “No, I just went to Afghanistan. There was no torture or missing tapes there. Just a lot of kill or be killed. Liathan seemed pretty convinced, though.”

Esca forced a smile but it just looked sad. “Thanks. For sticking up for me earlier. And for patching me up.”

Marcus touched his cheek, having Esca look at him. “You’re welcome. I was happy to do it. You deserve a lot better than him.” He paused briefly when he saw the uncertainty in Esca’s eyes. “You deserve someone who loves you and cares for you.”

“You know he wouldn’t even try the coffee,” Esca said quietly, staring at the floor. “I always tried to make him some but he never wanted it. It takes me almost all of Sunday to sort through the bags and roast it and package it up and he never wanted to help or even taste it. He thought it was a stupid hobby. I guess it kind of is.”

“It is not!” Marcus looked horrified, “that’s the best coffee I’ve ever had and you obviously put a lot of time and thought into it. Based on how busy it is in the mornings, I’m obviously not the only one who thinks so. Esca, I know you were with him for a long time, but he’s an ass.”

Esca looked up into his eyes and gave a small smile at the sincerity there. “Well, you don’t have to get so worked up about it.”

Marcus sputtered a little before returning the smile. “I guess I ought to take you home. It’s getting late and one of us had to get up early to stalk a certain barista.”

 

Esca hesitated to get out of the truck when Marcus stopped in front of the cafe. “Do you think my neck will be ok tonight? You don’t need to keep an eye on it, or anything.”

“I can stay the night and watch it if you’d like.” Marcus offered without hesitation, “I can just sleep on the couch or something so that if you bleed out I can panic because I wouldn’t be able to stop it.” He paused for effect and smiled, “you wouldn’t bleed out from that. But I’d be happy to stay and keep an eye on you.”

“I don’t have a couch,” Esca admitted, looking embarrassed. “But the bed is big enough and I promise we will just sleep.”

Marcus gave him a gentle smile, “Well alright, let's go then.”

Esca led him inside and up the stairs to the small, poorly lit room. The only light was a naked bulb on the ceiling and Esca briefly regretted bringing Marcus here. The cafe downstairs was always clean and the rich mahogany of the tables and the counter was bathed in a bright, warm glow. This room reminded Esca of himself, empty and unkept. Cold.

If Marcus noticed, he didn’t comment. “It must be nice living right above work. God knows I hate having a commute.”

Esca offered him a smile, thankful he didn’t comment on the space. “The sheets are clean and there are extra towels in the bathroom. I will probably shower in the morning, I’m tired now.”

There was a pause and Esca started to feel awkward as Marcus looked around. “I’m tired too, Esca. I think some sleep will be good for both of us.” He went to the bed and paused, “Which side do you want?”

Esca shrugged, emotions swirling around inside. It had been so long since he had anyone who just wanted to be around him. If he was being honest, it made him nervous. It felt like a trap. “Whatever side is fine.”

Marcus shot him a grin and kicked his shoes off before falling onto the bed with a sigh. “Well, come on then.” Esca climbed in with him and Marcus wrapped his arms around the smaller man, wanting to keep them both warm in the unheated room. Esca smelled like coffee and the spices he’d put in his drink earlier. He smelled like home.

It was the first night in two weeks that Esca didn’t have a nightmare.

* * *

 

Esca woke up to the sound of a shower running and squished his face into the pillow until he felt a pull on his neck.  _ Oh yeah. That. _ He sat up with a groan and looked around, his brain finally remembering that Marcus had been here and it must be him that was in the shower. “Ugh, fuck. 5 am? Jesus Christ, Marcus.”

He had barely gotten out of bed and pulled pants on by the time Marcus came out of the bathroom freshly dressed and with a day’s stubble on his face. “Shoot, did I wake you up? Sorry. My brain is still on military time.” Esca managed a grunt that turned into a smile when Marcus came over to him. Even his sleepy brain could feel Marcus’s eyes on his bare chest but it held none of the irritation he was used to getting from Liathan. “Come here, come into the bathroom so I can look at you.” Marcus’s voice was softer now, pulling Esca into the small room before he even realized it. “Let me look at your neck.” Just as before he swept Esca up onto the bathroom sink. Usually, Esca hated being manhandled, but he loved it with Marcus. The idea that he could do whatever he wanted with Esca, and yet here is was gently peeling the band-aid off Esca’s neck so he could look at the injury he’d sewed up. “It looks better. I think it’s healing ok. Just don’t jerk your head around a lot. No shaking your head no, I know it’s hard for you.” Esca could hear the tease in his voice and feel his breath on his bare chest.  _ Fuck, is it suddenly hot in here? _

“I should shower.” It didn’t come out as strong as he’d hoped. In fact, Esca practically squeaked out the statement, but Marcus nodded.

“Your stitches are going to be a problem, though. You can’t get them wet.”

“Oh. What do I do about that? I can’t not shower for a week...”

“Do you have tape and plastic wrap downstairs?” Esca nodded, not understanding as Marcus ran his thumb over the blue design on Esca’s arm. “When you got your tattoo, you had to cover that up, right? We can do the same thing with your stitches. As long as you don’t get too crazy in the shower, it should hold.” With an annoying amount of clarity for 5 am, Marcus left Esca balanced on the bathroom sink as he went down to search for the necessary supplies.

 

Esca managed to make it through the shower without getting his stitches wet and Marcus waiting for him to finish getting dressed. He had heard Cottia arrive downstairs and didn’t dare brave her alone. She would no doubt be excited about Marcus sleeping over, but he didn’t want to be the one to tell her that Esca had gotten hurt. Esca had smiled when Marcus voiced his concerns but hadn’t disagreed. In the end, they went down together.

“Marcus!” Cottia sounded happier than Esca had ever heard her. “Esca, you should have texted me, I would have brought you two up breakfast!”

Esca grimaced, imagining him and Marcus in bed with Cottia fawning over them. “That’s ok. We didn’t do anything fun last night, anyway. Just a visit to the ER…”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?”

Esca shrugged, trying to downplay it. “Oh, Liathan showed up last night, we yelled, Marcus scared him away, and I ended up slicing my neck open on a broken plate. Marcus took me in and stitched me up-”

“Why didn’t you call me!?” She demanded, her voice rising in pitch and volume.

Esca frowned at the irate redhead. “Why would I have done that? Marcus is an ER nurse, so he took me to his hospital and patched me up. It wasn’t deep, just in a tricky place. Calling you would have just upset you then instead of now.”

“He really is going to be ok, the stitches should even prevent scarring,” Marcus added, eyeing how angry Cottia looked.

“And Liathan isn’t coming back?”

Marcus smiled a little, “Well. I did tell him that I have a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like him. And he ran out.”

Cottia looked as if she felt better but continued to eye Esca. “You will take it easy until your cut is healed. If you get too crazy back here, you will sit down and take a break.” She glared at the amused look the men gave each other.

“Yes, ma’am.” Esca saluted.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus was only 10 hours into his 18-hour shift when his pager called him to the front desk. It was an unusual call so he hurried to the front. Usually, nurses were called to the emergency room, not away from it.

“Esca?” He looked over the smaller man, visually searching for any kind of injury or reason he might be here. “Are you ok? How are your stitches?”

Esca smiled at him, producing a large thermos that was probably at least a gallon. “They’re fine. I just missed having my shadow at work so I thought it was only fair I stalk you for a change. And I brought coffee since I heard somewhere that this was the best coffee you’ve ever had.”

Marcus felt his heart melt and he suddenly realized he was dangerously close to being in love with the feisty Brit.

“I brought enough for the others, too. I can’t have them missing out.” He set the thermos down on the counter and handed Marcus his own cup.

“I’m just lucky I saw you first. When the nurses hear a cute, little British man is bringing amazing coffee to the ER there will probably be a stampede for you.”

“Little?!” Esca demanded, pretending to be offended. “Why, I ought to take these other nurses up on their offer if-”

Marcus couldn’t wait anymore, setting his cup down and cupping Esca’s cheeks as he kissed him. He’d tried to take it slow, hadn’t wanted to push Esca who was still getting over an ex, but he couldn’t be patient anymore. He felt Esca grin and realized with relief he wasn’t being too forward.

“Bout time.” Esca muttered into Marcus’s mouth, stepping closer and resting his hands on the taller man’s neck.

Marcus’s beeper went off, breaking the moment and he stepped back. Marcus blushed, realizing he’d been making out with the man he hoped was his boyfriend in the middle of the lobby where he worked. Luckily it was late at night so the room was empty. For now.

“You should get back to work.” Esca was leaning his forehead against Marcus’s chest as he said it, clearly not as keen as his statement implied.

“Yeah…” Marcus trailed off and his beeper went off again. “Fuck, fine.” He picked up the coffee and leaned in to kiss Esca once again. “Thank you. For the coffee and for visiting me.”

Esca smiled and watched him walk down the hall, wondering how anyone could look that good in scrubs. “Hey, soldier boy.” Marcus paused at the door to the break room, turning back. “Come to visit me when you get off, yeah?”

 

Esca was practically bouncing when get got back to his place, parking in the back and pulling out the keys to the back door. He was humming to himself, thinking of Marcus visiting him soon, so he didn’t notice the two big shadows to his left. He lifted his hand to stick the key in just as he was hauled off his feet, a hand covering his mouth and slamming him against the brick wall while the other put duct-tape over his mouth and zip-tied his hands behind his back. Esca couldn’t make more than a muffled yell, one man holding him against the wall while the other grabbed the back of his jeans and jerked them down. He couldn’t see his attackers although he had a feeling he wouldn’t know them anyway.

“Got him?”

“Yeah, grab his neck and I’ll do it.”

A pair of hands grabbed the back of Esca’s neck, tearing his stitches in the process when he heard the sound of jeans unzipping. _Oh God, what the fuck._ “Nothing personal, kid,” the man told him before spreading his legs and raping him against the wall of the building. The man didn’t finish in him, although it was probably because he didn’t want to leave any evidence rather than for Esca’s benefit. When the main attacker stepped back, the one holding his neck let go, letting Esca fall to the ground.

“There’s a message for you too. Seal said no one takes his play-things from him. Said you’d know what that means.” With that, the two men disappeared down the street leaving Esca lying on the ground of the dirty alley, not sure what to do next.

 

Marcus’s belly was still warm and full from Esca’s coffee when he grabbed the clipboard for the next patient. _Male, 28, rape victim. Shit._ He continued to read down the form, pulling back the curtain and looking up to introduce himself when the clipboard slipped out of his hand.

_“Esca!?”_

Esca’s handsome face was covered in scratches from the brick wall and his wrists were an angry red from the zip tie. Blood ran down his neck from where the stitches had been ripped out and he was standing next to the bed instead of sitting on it. Marcus felt the bile rise in his throat, able to tell Esca had been crying. “Esca… “ He wrapped the smaller man in his arms, realizing after that Esca may not want to be touched. It seemed he didn’t have to worry about that, though, as Esca clung to him, shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

This wouldn't have been the first time Marcus had worked with a rape victim; terrible things happened in this city every night. But he couldn't do it now. The invasive questions, prodding fingers, not with Esca. Not while Esca avoided eye contact. As if this was somehow his own fault.

"Esca, don't move. I'll be right back. Just hold on a second." He pulled the curtain closed and ran down the hall. He needed to find someone, anyone else who could be the nurse. He would do anything for Esca, but not this. He wouldn't be able to keep it together. He didn’t want their first time being intimate to be like this. He wanted Esca to enjoy it the first time he touched him, it couldn’t just be some clinical thing he had to get over with.

Relieved, he found Nancy was around. She had been here 15 years and Marcus knew she would be perfect. She had done this plenty of times and could handle Marcus. He knew Esca well enough to know he would internalize everything and Marcus would have to slowly draw it out. Marcus wanted to break something and Nancy knew him well enough to know that he still listened well to orders. A sharp “Marcus don’t you throw that chair” would work, whereas some of the younger nurses would just be scared. Not that he was planning to throw chairs, but hell, he had no idea what he would do.

He opened the curtain with the older nurse behind him and couldn't help but take Esca into his arms again. "Hey, this is Nancy. She's going to ask you some questions about what happened. Do you want me to stay with you or give you privacy? I understand if you don't want me to know-"

"No. Stay... Please. I-don't leave me."

Marcus nodded, his heart in his throat as he sat down and Esca crowded onto his lap.

Nancy looked at them both with worried eyes before starting her questions.

 

Esca did well with the questions and the exam, telling Nancy everything he could and speaking as calmly and clearly as he could. Not to mention, having Esca on his lap helped to keep Marcus calm. When Esca was done with the medical stuff, he waited nervously to see what would happen next. He didn’t want to go back to his place, at least not alone. Luckily, Marcus knew.

“I have an hour of work left, but we have a shower here and a bed if you want to shower and take a nap. Or you can go home if you want, I just...was kind of hoping I could go with you.” Marcus rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as Esca watched him. “Not that you did anything to have this happen or that I think you can’t take care of yourself, I just want to keep an eye on you.” Esca still didn’t speak so Marcus continued, feeling he’d said something wrong and probably just digging the hole deeper. “You’re just really important to me and it would just make me feel better-”

“Marcus. I don’t want to go home without you either. Show me where the bathroom is, please.”

 

Marcus had taken Esca to the staff locker room, giving him a pair of his scrubs. They would be way too big on Esca, but at least it wouldn’t be the clothes from _earlier_. Now, he tried to focus on the intake he was assisting with, shifting from foot to foot as he took the notes Ashley was narrating. Finally, she turned to look at him, “Marcus, you are driving me crazy with your fidgeting. Go get Liz for me and go check on your coffee boy.” She smiled to soften the irritation in her voice. “Now, go away.”

Marcus didn’t need to be told twice, sending Liz in to help before rushing to the locker room. “Esca?”

“Marcus.” The voice was so soft he could barely hear it above the shower. There was a sense of relief to the sound.

The nurse leaned against the tiled wall outside the shower. “How are you feeling?”

“I can’t get clean. I can’t get it off. I just feel so…tainted.”

Marcus rubbed his face, “You’re not tainted, Esca, you’re not dirty. This wasn’t your fault and you did nothing to deserve it. I know it doesn’t feel like it now, but I promise we’ll get over this. I’ll do anything I can to help you, anything you need from me, anything you want...”

“Marcus. It is my fault. Liathan sent them because of whatever it is he thinks I did.” Esca knew what he did. He “stole” Marcus, but he wasn’t going to tell Marcus that. He would blame himself and frankly, Esca felt terrible enough that what was one more thing to take the blame for?

Marcus’s blood ran cold and it took him a long time to get any words out. Probably too long.

“I’m going to kill him, Esca. I should have done it the other night and I let him go, and I’m not going to make that mistake again.”

Esca pulled back the shower curtain and Marcus quickly looked away. The last thing Esca needed tonight was Marcus checking him out. “Marcus. You going to prison isn’t going to help. I just-I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I need you with me.” He paused and gave Marcus a small smile. “What I really need from you now, is to move. You’re blocking the towel.”

“Oh shit, sorry.” He finally looked at Esca when he had the towel around his waist. “You’re dealing with this awfully well.”

“No, I’m not. I’m just distracted by you freaking out and it makes me briefly forget I’m freaking out too.”

Marcus gave him a rueful smile, “I guess that means we make a good pair.”

Marcus got Esca dressed in his extra pair of scrubs, and even though he looked like an awkward teenager wearing his dad’s clothes, Marcus secretly enjoyed it. Somehow, it made him feel like he was doing a good job, keeping Esca extra safe. By the time he got Esca settled, it was time for Marcus to clock out. “Your clothes, do you want to-”

“Throw them out.”

Marcus did, putting them in the garbage and taking Esca’s hand. “If it’s ok with you, I was thinking you could stay at my house, tonight. It’s not the best neighborhood, but I’ve got good neighbors, we watch out for each other. Unless you want to go back to your place,” he added quickly, not wanting Esca to feel pressured. “I can take you back to your place and I can just walk you upstairs or I can stay with you, whatever you want.”

Esca gave him a small smile. “Didn’t I just say I need you with me? Your place sounds fine. I don’t really want to go back to mine while it’s still dark. I’ll just text Cottia that I’ll be a little late tomorrow.”

“Oh, uh, I already texted her and she said you were not to come in tomorrow.” Esca glared at him and Marcus raised his hands. “Hey, she tore me a new one when she didn’t know you got stitches until we both showed up in the cafe in the morning. She is much scarier than you are.” He ignored the icy glare Esca was giving him as he said goodnight to all his coworkers he could find. “They really like you, you know. Probably because of the coffee. And Nancy said she could see that you make me really happy.”

Esca looked up to see Marcus was blushing. “Good. You make me really happy, too.”

 

Just as Marcus hadn’t noticed Esca’s embarrassment about his apartment, Esca didn’t notice Marcus seemed embarrassed about his neighborhood. It was one of the poorest in the city, the kind of place where it was uncommon to have a night go by without gunshots. Marcus parked his beat-up car and ushered Esca up to the third floor. It was after midnight and the building was still active. There were fist-bumps and nods between Marcus and anyone he passed. Esca kept to himself and Marcus didn’t make any introductions. Esca secretly wondered if he should be offended before deciding he was too tired to care. The building was old and some of the lights in the stairwell didn’t work, but Marcus had made his apartment as cozy as he could. There were pictures of his parents and his military days on the walls and Esca made a mental note to look at them when the sun rose and he could see better. It was only 12:30 but it felt so much later than that. Marcus locked the two deadbolts before turning to Esca.

“I can sleep on the couch or I have a Queen bed-you will be sleeping on the bed,” he added sternly, seeing Esca open his mouth to argue. “If you want space, I understand and I can sleep on the couch.”

Esca shook his head. “You worked 18 hours, even if I had concerns about you, I think you would be too tired to do anything.”

Marcus had to admit he was right and gave Esca a tour of the 500 square foot apartment. “I’m going to take a shower, but make yourself at home. There is leftover pizza in the fridge that you are welcome to or you can just head to bed. Oh, here, let me get you something to sleep in.” He dug in his drawers and pulled out some sweatpants and a t-shirt. “I know they are going to be big, but for sleeping it should be ok.” He turned around to hand Esca the clothes but his smile disappeared when he saw the look on Esca’s face. “What? What is it?”

Esca looked embarrassed. “Uh, can I stay in the bathroom with you? I won’t look or anything,” he added quickly, looking away, “I just don’t want to be alone…”

Marcus’s eyes softened and he went to hug Esca. “Of course. Hell, you could sit in the shower and make mean comments if that would make you feel better.” His joke was rewarded with a small smile. “Come on, the sooner I shower the sooner we can both go to bed.”

Marcus tried to keep his shower short, but when he got out he saw Esca was asleep in the corner by the door. He got dressed quickly before carefully scooping Esca up and carrying him to his bed. His chest warmed when Esca curled into him, wanting to be closer to him even after everything that had happened. It made Marcus happy that Esca felt safe with him.

Marcus tucked Esca in and got into the other side of the bed, barely having time to get comfortable before Esca started to thrash around. He made little whimpering noises, writhing like he was trying to get away.

“Esca?”

“Marcus, please, make them stop…”

Marcus could see Esca was still asleep but the fear in his voice broke his heart all the same. “Esca, hey, I got you.” He reached out, pulling the still-sleeping man into his arms. “It’s ok, you’re safe with me. They won’t hurt you anymore, I won’t let them.” Esca still didn’t wake, but he quieted when Marcus held him, burrowing against Marcus once more. He kept mumbling in his sleep, but it was no longer panicked and Marcus could no longer hear the words. He settled down again, keeping Esca close, before kissing his forehead and falling asleep himself.

 

“Doc, Doc! Hey Doc! We need your help!”

Marcus awoke with a groan, recognizing Tyler’s voice. “Goddammit-” he paused, realizing Esca was still in his arms, but was now awake and looking nervous. “It’s ok, Esca. Sometimes they just need me to patch them up when they can’t go to the doctor. You can stay here and go back to sleep, or you can come out with me.” With his neighbor still pounding on the door, he rolled out of bed and caught a glimpse of the clock. _4:27_ “Ugh, fuck.”

Marcus opened the door to a smiling Tyler. “Hey Doc, sorry to interrupt, Skinny said he saw you bringing a “friend” up earlier, but Miles got a bullet in his leg. Any chance you can stitch him up?”

“Well, you already woke me up. Bring him into the kitchen. I don’t need blood all over my carpet.” Marcus went to the cabinet above the fridge, taking out his sewing kit and a thick pair of tweezers. He was unpacking everything when Skinny and Tyler brought Miles into the kitchen. “Miles, how many times are you going to make me patch you up? You still have stitches from last week!”

Miles gave him a tight smile, “Hey, I’m just defending my turf. Got to make sure you don’t lose your sewing skills, right?”

Marcus shook his head, crouching down next to the bullet wound and looking it over. “You really should get a real doctor to look at this. The bone stopped it which means the bone is probably at least cracked. If you don’t want your leg to heal wrong, you probably need a cast.”

Miles shook his head, “Just sew it up, Doc. I’ll be careful with my leg, promise.”

Marcus looked up to give him a doubtful look when he saw movement in the living room. Esca was standing back in the corner, looking nervous. “Esca! Come here and meet my neighbors. This is Tyler, Skinny, and Miles. Guys, this is Esca, he’s-” Marcus paused. _What exactly was Esca?_

“I’m his boyfriend. If he’s ok with that.” Esca gave Marcus a small smile and was rewarded with a grin.

“Yeah. I’m his boyfriend.”

There were fist-bumps all around and finally Esca nodded at Miles, “For having a bullet lodged in your leg, you’re awfully calm…”

“Yeah, you ain’t supposed to dip into your sales stash, but I figure when you got a bullet in your leg you can make an exception.”

_Oh, that’s why they couldn’t go to the police…_

“Well, let's get it out then. You need a belt to bite down on?”

“Got one right here.” Miles stuck the leather in his mouth and nodded at Marcus.

It was like watching a train wreck. The site of the tweezers fishing around in the man’s bleeding leg made Esca sick to his stomach, but it was fascinating to watch Marcus work. He chewed his lip when he concentrated, cleaning the area before stitching the deep wound as best he could.

“Guess we should take the stitches on your arm out, while we’re here.” Marcus sighed, pulling a chair over so he could get to the spot on Miles’ shoulder.

Miles shrugged, having been watching Esca. “Why’s your boy so nervous?” Esca started, not realizing he had been shifting and wondering why Miles didn’t ask him directly.

“He just got out of the hospital. Had a run-in with Liathan Prince. From Prince Real Estate.”

Mutters and dark looks were shared through the room and Esca realized Liathan had more enemies than he realized. He should have known. The whole job of Prince Real Estate was to buy poor apartment buildings like these, kick everyone out and destroy the building, before building large hotels and office buildings with the Prince name plastered across the front in big, gold letters. It had never occurred to him to wonder what happened to those that got displaced. He had a feeling he was now looking at it.

“I’d _love_ to have a run-in with Liathan,” Miles growled, fingering the edge of his t-shirt which made Esca realize he probably had a gun under there. _Americans and their guns…_

“Well, it wasn’t with him personally. He’s not one to do his own dirty work.”

The others nodded and Tyler, clearly the youngest in the group, asked: “what did you do to make him mad?”

Miles smacked him, “don’t get into business that ain’t yours!”

Esca cleared his throat, glancing at Marcus, before deciding he would find out at some point. And he didn’t like lying to him, “He didn’t like that I was dating Marcus.”

Marcus froze as Tyler howled, “Damn, Marcus! I didn’t realize you was so popular!”

“I didn’t either.” He stood up a little too hard, knocking the chair back. “There, Miles, you’re ready to go. Be careful on your leg.”

Miles stood up carefully, looking between Marcus and Esca, “I will. Looks like you two need to talk. Tyler, Skinny, help me outta here so these gentlemen can go back to their evening. Or morning. Whatever.”

As soon as the door was shut, Marcus turned on Esca, “Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“Because I didn’t want you to blame yourself. I knew Liathan was kind of a jerk, but I never knew he would be like this. I should have known he would be so vindictive.”

Marcus growled, throwing his stuff together to put it away. “Esca, I swear to you, he is _never_ going to hurt you again.” He turned around and found Esca’s grey eyes on him.

“I know, Marcus, I know.”


	6. Chapter 6

Even days after the attack, Cottia was still smothering Esca. Always checking on him, “do you need to sit down” “do you need a break” “are you eating enough”. He was fine, and since he had been staying with Marcus he had been sleeping much better. In fact, Marcus had failed to mention he was an amazing cook, meaning he had been gaining the weight back that he lost during his depression.

It was because Esca had been doing better and Cottia was bothering him so much that Marcus hadn't felt bad about taking a few hours to himself on Tuesday morning. Esca was still nervous to be alone so Marcus wanted to do this when Esca could be busy at the cafe. He ended up in the lobby of Prince Real Estate trying to get past the Secretary.

“No, I don't have an appointment to see Mr. Prince, but if you just tell him that I am here, I'm sure he will let me in. It will probably help if you tell him I am here to apologize,” he added with a smile. _Pump up Liathan’s ego a little._

Sure enough, it worked and he was soon on the elevator up to see the man he wanted dead.

“Marcus! What a pleasant surprise! Cheryl said you were here to apologize…”

Marcus smiled, “I am. You were right about Esca, he can't handle men like us. To prove I mean it, I bring a gift. News about a building that I think would be a good opportunity for you.”

Liathan perked up, “Oh?”

“I live in one of the neighborhoods that was built in the 1950s. I believe that is the kind you tend to invest in?” Liathan nodded, knowing the type he meant: poor and full of minorities who couldn't fight back. “Well I am friends with the landlord of the building across from me and he mentioned wanting to get rid of the building… I thought I would see if you wanted me to introduce you two?”

Liathan leaned back in his chair, looking at Marcus as he thought. “I have been looking to ramp up production now that I've taken over the company. I love my father, but he was always so careful. We could do so much more if he just showed some balls and took the risk. Very well, Marcus. Apology accepted. And I'll tell you what, if the meeting goes well I will take you out to dinner after.”

Marcus smiled, “Sounds perfect. He said he was available to meet tomorrow at 7 pm, will that work?”

Liathan agreed and Marcus gave him the address of his apartment. “That way you can look over the building, as well.”

Marcus took the elevator back down and thanked the Secretary on the way out. Once back on the street he pulled out his phone and sent a text.

_He's interested. 7 pm._

 

Marcus had another 18-hour shift ahead of him but at least only half of it was at night. He had time to hang out and watch the cafe go through their morning rush while sipping his Brigantes. He got up to go and stopped by Esca on the way out. “I work until 2 am, do me a favor and just stay here tonight. I’ll come over when I’m off.” Esca gave him an odd look but nodded his agreement, giving Marcus a kiss and a pat on the butt to send him off.

The day was simultaneously short and long for Marcus, but he tried to keep his nerves to himself. A couple coworkers noticed and asked what was up, but he just said he hadn’t slept well. _Miles better not fuck this up._

 

It was just after 7 pm when the alarm went off in the ER. A voice echoed down the hall, “28-year-old male, four gunshot wounds to the chest.” Marcus looked down and saw Liathan on the gurney, awake but looking pretty bad. _Showtime._

Everyone was bustling around, calling the surgeon to remove the bullets and Marcus was getting the painkillers and stitching materials ready. The bullets had hit major internal organs, but nothing that would be instant death. Liathan would have a couple days until they knew for sure he would recover, but before they got to that point, he needed to be set up for surgery. While the others cleaned the area and did other prep, Marcus picked up the syringes with the painkiller and moved over by Liathan’s arm. “Don’t worry, we’ll knock you out for the surgery and you’ll wake up good as new.” He paused right before sticking the needle in, sucking a fairly large quantity of air into the syringe before emptying everything into Liathan’s arm. He repeated the process with the second syringe and turned to help the other nurses.

Soon enough, Liathan started to gasp for breath, getting the attention of everyone in the room and sending them into a panic. Marcus went to Liathan, “I’m going to call your dad, ok?” He leaned down, pretending to try to hear what Liathan was saying. Instead, he wanted the man to know what was happening. “Nobody fucks with Esca,” he hissed, finally seeing a look of fear in Liathan’s eyes. “Not me, not you, not anybody.”

He stepped back, looking around. “I’m going to go call his emergency contact. Have we checked to see if his lungs were punctured?”

 

Marcus got home late that night, curling up with Esca and falling asleep. He woke up late the next morning to Esca hitting him with a newspaper.

“Marcus! Wake up!”

“Mpfh, what?”

“Look!” Esca pointed to the headline of the newspaper. _New CEO of Prince Real Estate shot, dies of complications._  You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, _would you_ ? He was shot outside of your apartment building and died of complications in _your_ ER while _you_ were working. Are you going to jail Marcus? Because if you are, I swear to God…” Esca waved his arms, trying to come up with a good threat, “I’m not bringing you coffee!”

Marcus rolled onto his back to look up at Esca, “But you would still come to visit me…”

“I didn’t say that! Stop changing the subject!”

He sighed, “Yes, I was there. He was shot 4 times in the chest. Complications happen.”

Esca looked at him through narrowed eyes, “Has anyone else heard you threaten him?”

“Not anyone that would talk.” At least he hoped that was true. “Unless you are going to.” Marcus paused, “If you do…” he trailed off, not sure how to tell Esca that he had done it for him. And that Esca was the only one who could turn him in. “I wouldn’t try to stop you.”

Esca looked at him for a long time, seeming to turn things over in his mind. Finally, “you know he’s the reason I’ve been afraid to be alone. After what happened, I was afraid he’d send someone again…”

“I know. Me too. And I promised you he would never hurt you again.”

Esca was quiet again, for long enough that Marcus couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He was starting to get nervous. “Esca, I would never hurt you-”

“I know, Marcus. That’s not what I’m thinking about. I’m thinking I would have done the same thing for you. Now come down and get some coffee and we won’t speak of this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end, yay!


End file.
